vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shizue Izawa (Light Novel)
Summary Shizue Izawa was an A-Plus ranked Adventurer of the Freedom Association's Headquarters, the homeroom teacher of the Freedom Academy's S Class students, the companion of the previous Hero and a Japanese Summoned One. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, 7-A with Ifrit | At least 7-C, 7-A with Ifrit Name: Shizue Izawa, The Conqueror of Flames Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: 50+ Classification: Champion, Human, Majin, Otherworld-Summon |-|With Anti-Magic Mask= - Resistances=Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses), Resistance to Physical Damage (Shizue has Resist Melee which grants resistance to physical damage) Magic (The Anti-Magic Mask has an effect called Magic Resist which gives her resistance to magic), Poison Manipulation (The Anti-Magic Mask has an effect called Antidote which gives her resistance to poison), Possession (Deviant allows one to separate something including someone possessing Shizue. Shizue is already possessed by Ifrit so that itself also makes it harder for someone else to possess her), Soul Manipulation (Unique skills are the shape of the mind itself, and require a strong soul in order to possess them. Shizue is an Otherworlder that was summoned by Leon Cromwell. Their soul is strong enough to withstand the stress of the summoning process that drags the person from another world in a different universe across the realms), Fear Manipulation, Confusion Inducement and Sleep Manipulation (Can resist Coercion, which causes targets to run away, induce confusion, faint and soil themselves. Even basic users can use this on a scale of 210 people), Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (via Cancel Flame Attack which gives her resistance to fire attacks and extremely hot temperatures. The word Cancel is a higher level protection than Resist which shows how good her resistance is), Mind Manipulation (Despite her body being taken over by Ifrit, Deviant allows Shizue to retain her sense of self), Age Manipulation (Shizue's body stopped aging due to the influence of Ifrit who assimilated her body), Sense Manipulation (Comparable to Ranga, who can resist Confusion, a spell which distorts senses of smell), Power Reading (Wearing the Anti-Magic Mask can her Aura), Radiation Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Can resist Veldora's Aura which causes the death of humans) }} |-|With Ifrit= - Resistances=Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Possession, Soul Manipulation (Unique skills are the shape of the mind itself, and require a strong soul in order to possess them. Otherworlders also have a strong soul which allows them to survive the summoning process of crossing worlds), Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Fire Manipulation and Age Manipulation }} Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to high-rank majin who are capable of destroying towns), Mountain level+ with Ifrit (Ifrit is a Special A rank spirit which is half as strong as Orc Disaster Geld who tanked Ranga's Death Storm and was comparable to Rimuru who could harm him) | At least Town level (Far stronger than in retirement), At least Mountain level+ with Ifrit Speed: Relativistic (Dodged Rimuru Tempest Black Lightning which moves faster than the speed of light) | Unknown, At least Relativistic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class, Mountain Class+ with Ifrit | At least Town Class, Mountain Class+ with Ifrit Durability: Town level, Mountain level+ with Ifrit | At least Town level, Mountain level+ with Ifrit Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: A sword (Can be imbued with flames), Anti-Magic Mask (Can't be used while Ifrit is unleashed) Intelligence: Shizue is an experienced adventurer who has been active for half a century Weaknesses: Can lose control of herself due to Ifrit possessing her | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Sense enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Control Flame:' Extra Skill that allows the user to be able to control and manipulate flames, as well as create them by making magicules rub against each other to generate heat and flames that can be controlled. Already pre-existing flames that have not been created through this Skill can also be controlled by it. *'Heat Wave:' Extra Skill that allows the user to shoot a large wave of flames toward an enemy. *'Explosive Flame:' Extra Skill that can cause any flames the user emits, be it through a weapon, magic or other means, to explode after a delay of about 1 second after hitting a target. *'Deviant:' A Unique Skill which gives her the following abilities: ** Synthesize: Shizue can transform two differing targets into a single object. ** Separate: Shizue can release the properties inherent to the target and make it into a separate object. *'Cancel Flame Attack:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants very strong resistance to flames. *'Resist Melee Attack:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants resistance to any types of physical attacks. Key: Retired | Peak Gallery Shizue_Stats.jpg|Stats Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Adventurers Category:Teachers Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Good Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Heat Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters